


Tamed by Valor

by vampiricconure



Series: The Honor of Toys Universe [3]
Category: Toy Story (Movies), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricconure/pseuds/vampiricconure
Summary: Megatron is found and tries to fit in with the Toys. Can it be done, or will his impulses be too much for Dreadwing, and the Autobots to handle?Based in the Toy Story universe.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cool, spring day when the toys were out and about. Dreadwing stood beside Optimus Prime as the others milled about, the twenty or so Transformers thankful for a chance to do something besides play cards and avoid the snow that was quickly melting away in the day's heat.

 

'I can't blame the others for wanting out.' Optimus said. 'It's been a cold winter and even I had some trouble getting around this year.'

 

Dreadwing watched as Jazz teased Ironhide about something, the black mech swatting the smaller, silver Autobot with feigned aggression. 'I agree.' the Decepticon stated plainly. 'It's been a difficult time for all of us.'

 

The year had been full of surprises. Andrew and Kaitlin's parents were expecting another child and the children were filled with apprehension about it. They toys were nervous, too, as the dynamics of their home life were going to change, and dramatically so, when the baby arrived. The toys did promise the children they would still help with homework. The children's grades had improved since the toys had helped. The toys, specifically the Cybertronians, were learning a lot about Earth and its cultures as a result.

 

Then Road Trip had gone missing, and before that The Fallen had tried causing trouble of his own. Overall, it was an eventful year. Dreadwing was thankful that it was almost over. Another few months and the children would be on holidays. After that, Kaitlin would be moving to a new school. Then after that the new baby would arrive. It almost made the blue Decepticon fear for what the future would hold.

 

When the rumors of a rogue toy started coming in, Dreadwing almost didn't want to believe it. He sent out Knockout and Starscream to check out known sightings. He hoped that they wouldn't find anything. Cue his surprise when they walked home one morning with the individual in tow. Cue the shock when he recognized the mech in question.

 

'Lord Megatron!' He greeted the Decepticon commander with enthusiasm. The commander, however looked nervous. Very out of character for their leader. Megatron seemed to grow bolder as he recognized the mechs around him. He was covered in grime and his paint had faded in areas on his chassis. It looked as if he had been outdoors for a while.

 

'Where... are we?' he said, his voice clipped.

 

Dreadwing opened his servos wide and over his head. 'This is our new home!' he said loudly. 'Has no one educated you on what has happened?'

 

The Decepticon commander shook his head. 'I leave that to you.' he said. The nervous look returned to him and he eyed his comrades with uncertainty. 'I saw you fall from my own hand.' he said to Dreadwing.

 

The blue Seeker chuckled. 'I get that a lot here.' He motioned for Starscream and Knockout to stay close.

 

The silver mech quietly followed Dreadwing, Knockout and Starscream inside and up the stairs to the play room, where he was brought to Optimus Prime's attention. When the two met, there were instant sparks between the pair and Megatron didn't resist the growl that came up from him.

 

Optimus Prime eyed the silver Commander cautiously before he spoke. 'Megatron. I want to introduce you to the toy room.' He motioned towards the others who were starting to form a crowd around them.

 

Dreadwing pulled up a toy chair and pillow, motioning towards Megatron to do the same. 'What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?'

 

The silver Commander scowled. 'Falling from the _Nemesis_ from a great height. I never recovered my -' His words trailed off as the strange mechs began to get closer. 'Why am I here?' he demanded.

 

'All of us are here because we died, Lord Megatron.' Knockout said. 'Welcome to the critter crew.'

 

Megatron hesitantly pulled up a chair and pillow, and he settled himself into it. 'I was in a package. I escaped the human child who had me.'

 

 _Which explains why he looks like he's been outdoors for a while!_ Dreadwing thought. Out loud he said, 'We have human children here, too. You'll find them most forgiving.' The blue Seeker chuckled at Megatron's stunned expression and leaned back in his chair. 'There's a lot you need to learn about us. And it is best if you don't harm the children, or the dog. The humans have ways of disposing of us if we get out of hand.' Memories of Kaitlin taking out The Fallen with her instrument case flooded Dreadwing's processor. It was an image he would not forget any time soon.

 

'I'm sure you have other questions.' Dreadwing said. 'Once things have settled down we can discuss allowing you to return to command. There are more Autobots here, I fear. So far we've lived peacefully with them.' He noted the way Megatron' face darkened slightly at the mention of the Autobots. 'Things aren't so bad here. Jazz even helps us with a cookie raid or two.' On cue, the silver Autobot waved from the throng around the Decepticons and Autobot commander.

 

'As Dreadwing said,' Optimus stated calmly, 'We live amiably with each other. I do not know your history with your Autobots, but here we have lived in relative peace for several years, both with the humans and with each other. We hope to keep it as such.'

 

Megatron's only response was a quiet grunt as he digested the Autobot's words.

 

'Speaking of humans – Guess who's back from their walk?' Skyquake yelled from the window. With skilled grace he slid down the rope attached to the window sill to the floor. Megatron was immediately alert to the sound of people and a dog coming in the front door. He relaxed when he saw no movement from the others.

 

'One major difference you'll find here compared to other homes,' Optimus said, noticing the silver commander's reaction. 'Is that we don't have to hide from the humans here unless they have a friend over.'

 

Megatron was silent for several moments. Everything the Autobot commander rang true to him. After all, the Optimus he knew was honest to a fault if he had to. Why would this one be any different? As for commanding the Decepticons again, he honestly hesitated at the idea. The doubt was shoved to the side as quickly as it came and Megatron nodded as he gazed at the mechs around him. 'I hear and acknowledge your words, Optimus. I will let things be... for now.'

 

 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron fights his emotions. Can he really be experiencing affection for these silly human children?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will likely be the last chapter until Monday or Tuesday as I am going to be at a Sci Fi/Fantasy convention this weekend. Lets hope my art sell, too!

The children had been pleased knowing that there was a new mech amongst the toys but were a touch afraid when they realized who it was. When it was clear Megatron wouldn't strangle them in their sleep (as tempting as the thought had been), the children relaxed. They were quick to point out the usual hang out spots for the toys, with Dreadwing adding points as to where things were hidden and the children couldn't or didn't find.

 

Megatron took longer than he expected to get used to the new environment. Not that he would admit it to anyone. He was surprised at how the children had wrapped their way around even the war hardened sparks of his most trusted warriors. At first he was disgusted by the way even Skyquake had helped the children with their homework, but even Megatron found himself falling for the humans' innocence. Shortly there after, he found himself doing as the others did, even staging a cookie raid when the mood struck him.

 

When Kaitlin became ill with Pneumonia, things changed. Things started with a cough and a fever that rapidly became difficulty breathing. It was as if the whole world came to a stand still. She ended up in the hospital for a short time and when she came home, there was much rejoicing amongst the toys. Optimus stayed by her side when he could, offering an encouraging pat when the coughing got bad or a hug when she was frustrated with being sick. Megatron stayed back, preferring to keep an arm's reach away from the child, as he still did not fully trust either the parents or the children. He was starting to feel a passion, and dare he say _warmth_ , inside that he hadn't felt since his gladiatorial days, when he wanted to fight for the underdog. His current underdog was turning out to out to be Kaitlin. He nearly slapped himself upside the helm when he realzied that and he immediately dragged Dreadwing to the side to discuss it. Last thing he wanted was an Autobot to hear he had _emotions_ for the child.

 

'Dreadwing,' the silver commander started, a frown clear on his face. 'When did you realize you ...liked the children?'

 

The question was odd coming out of the war hardened Mech and Dreadwing searched the silver commander with red optics. 'Lord Megatron?'

 

Megatron looked around him and kept his voice low. There was only one mech he could trust his worries to and it wasn't Knockout, even if he was a medic. 'I fear I am losing my mind.' he admitted. 'I have not felt this much affection towards a human before.' He laughed at the insanity of it all.

 

'The children have a habit of needling their way into our lives.' Dreadwing said after a moment's thought. 'It was gradual. Now I wouldn't think of living a life without them.' From what Megatron had seen of the blue Seeker, there was no doubt an inch of truth to what he was saying. Was Megatron, gladiator from the pits of Kaon, turning out to be as soft sparked as his soldiers were? He grunted at the idea.

 

He didn't realize how far he would go to helping the humans when Kaitlin's medications went missing not once but twice. The first time the medications had disappeared, the children's parents put it down to misplacing them and they went to the pharmacy to get them refilled. The second time sent everyone into a state of confusion. The whole house was explored top to bottom, with every mech helping in the search. The toys weren't known for their pranks with the humans (with the exception of once when Kaitlin's hair was braided to her bed post when Jazz was feeling particularly devilish after watching the movie _Spiderwick_ ), so there were no clues as to who would walk off with the antibiotics. Everyone knew how important the medications were to Kaitlin's well being, from her inhaler to the Z-pack the dr had prescribed her. Megatron surprised himself when he went to give the crying and coughing child a reassuring pat on the back along side that of Optimus'. He found it odd that he had wanted revenge over what had happened to Kaitlin, when his own solder's near murder had barley given him rise in the past.

 

When the childrens' parents decided to go to the pharmacy a second time to explain what was happening to Kaitlin's medications, Megatron dragged Knockout and Breakdown with him to the mother's purse and the trio hid in it until Kaitlin's parents left. They - doing their best to not tumble out of the purse and give up their secret - were thrown in the back seat of the car. Once there, Megatron climbed out and told the other two to stay where they were. There was much grumbling on Knockout's part, but with a glare from the silver commander, he hushed up.

 

Now all Megatron needed was a plan.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and his accomplices help Kaitlin's mom. Sort of.

Megatron thought hard and he climbed back into the purse to share his idea with the other two mechs.

 

'Do you have a tracker on you?' the silver commander asked Knockout.

 

'As always, Lord Megatron.' the red medic said, lifting an optic ridge. 'What are you planning?'

 

'I intend to tag the next medicine bottle the parents pick up. I need you and Breakdown to do that for me.'

 

'And what are you going to do, Lord Megatron?' Breakdown asked as he watched his Bonded dig though his chassis for a locater tab.

 

'Steal backup.' was the curt reply.

 

They remained silent for some time. When they felt the car slow, then turn before it was put into park, Knockout and Breakdown were rudely pushed out of the purse while Megatron dug himself deep into the bottom of the handbag. He hoped he could climb out fast enough to steal what he needed and return with his goal single handedly.

 

Kaitlin's mom bee-lined straight to the pharmacist while her husband went to grab basic groceries. She explained the situation to the person behind the table top. She was busy talking when she pulled out Megatron from her purse in shock and lay him on the counter like any other toy as she looked for her wallet.

 

'My daughter must have sneaked her toy into my purse for good luck.' she explained with a laugh to the pharmacist.

 

While she pulled out her ID and wallet, Megatron took the brief exposure to look at the pharmacy proper in order to gain orientation. Happy that the medications were nearby, he quickly disappeared with cat-like stealth to where the medications were being bottled. He hid behind several stacks of paper bags to watch and wait for Kaitlin's order to be processed. Seeing the medications being poured and counted, Megatron picked his way to where the pharmacist had the bottles ready. Recognizing the pills immediately, even ones for another client, he waited for the worker to answer the suddenly ringing phone. As she answered a few questions, the silver commander grabbed the pill bottle for a Zachary Zurich and hefted it over his shoulder struts. He was almost caught at one point, when he didn't move fast enough to avoid being spotted, but he managed to hide behind the cash register just in time. He picked his way over the pens and papers behind the cash register, trying not to trip over the power cords when he motioned for Kaitlin's mom to put him back in her purse. She pulled the silver commander back into her handbag and ignored the confused look when the pharmacist noticed the missing bottle. After a fruitless but brief search, the worker shrugged and recounted the pills and eventually gave Kaitlin's mom her order.

'

The trip to the car was a short one. Once seated, Kaitlin's mom crossed her arms as she glared daggers at the Decepticon commander and his accomplices, who meekly came out of hiding.

 

'What made you three think it was a good idea to come with us and steal medicine?' she said, tone accusing. She watched as Knockout inserted the tracker into the bottom of Kaitlin's pill bottle while Breakdown held it.

 

'I may be only the size of your hand,' Megatron said, unflinching. 'But I care for your child as if she were my own.' It felt odd coming out of his mouth. Did he honestly think of the human children as his own now? He motioned to Knockout and Breakdown. 'My co-conspirators have placed a tracking device on the bottle so that we may find it if or when it goes missing.'

 

'And of the stolen bottle?' Kaitlin's mom asked, still unimpressed with the explanation.

 

'Back up in case the first one goes missing.' Knockout said, understanding his commander's reasoning. 'Put the two bottles in two different locations. If we can't find the first bottle, then we can use the second.'

 

Kaitlin's mom uncrossed her arms and simply stared at the trio for a long moment. She finally shook her head. 'Okay. You get away with it this time. Please don't make a habit of it.' she said and she sat right way in her seat. 'The pharmacist wouldn't believe me if I explained the situation to her anyways.'

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The culprit is found! Megatron is amused. He also contemplates his new home.

The two pill bottles were placed in two different locations. One went in the cupboards, where prying hands couldn't reach them, while the other was left beside Kaitlin's bed. Everyone was thankful for the locater tab when the pill bottle besdide Kaitlin's bed disappeared a _third_ time.

 

'Where in the Allspark would it have gone?' Dreadwing asked the day it was found missing, to no one in particular. Another search was done and as usual it was not found by traditional means. Cue everyone's disbelief when they found it not inside the home, but outside and buried in the sandbox. There was no question who had done it, especially when the other missing bottles were found.

 

'That ninja thief, Road Trip was the culprit!' Breakdown said with much fanfare to Kaitlin. 'She's been stealing the bottles from your bed table and hiding them on us as soon as she goes outside.'

 

Kaitlin giggled at the idea of Road Trip stealing her medications. She grabbed the dog's head when the dog next sat beside her and she gently gave the dog a lecture on doggy etiquette.

 

Now that the culprit had been found, there was much relief amongst the toys and family. Pill bottles were placed well enough away from the hound's nose and the inhaler placed in the cupboard for when Kaitlin really needed it.

 

'I was wondering what Roady was doing in the sandbox.' Andrew said to the toys. 'We only ever use it for the dog now. We're too old for it.' Indeed further searches found several other items Roady had hidden in the sand. A pair of keys, dog toys and even someone's plastic blaster were found when the toys decided to explore.

 

Megatron deemed the whole situation amusing. He was mostly amused by the fact that a creature more simple than a human could elude everyone, including himself! Then the call for a dog sitter came out from Optimus Prime. The silver commander decided he would be the one to brave Roady and pry objects out of her mouth . He could at least tag along with her so the banned item could be recovered and carted back to where it could be safely put away. He figured he needed a job and chasing the dog didn't scare him like it did the other mechs. It became common afterwards to see the Decepticon riding Road trip, hanging on to her collar as she bumbled around the yard or house.

 

The silver Decepticon commander was finding the home he now lived in was relatively ... relaxed ... compared to the life he had on the _Nemesis._ Even when the dog did something stupid, Megatron was relieved to not be the one in charge of the chaos that ensued. When Dreadwing asked if Megatron would like to return to leadership duties, Megatron hesitated. He was enjoying his life without minions to order around. He did take back his leadership in the end. He decided that it would be for the better, even though Dreadwing had been doing a fine job without him. 

 

There was the sticky situation of dealing with Optimus Prime. Optimus was not what Megatron would call a friend, but in the strange environment, attitudes were changing. Megatron had noticed he had become more like his pre-war self, which made him both curious and hesitant around the Autobot leader. There was the possibility of becoming friends with him. Primus knew that the change would be for the better. Megatron decided the friendship didn't have to come right away. However, a truce was made. One that Megatron insisted on keeping. The other Decepticons were glad to have Megatron back, but the changing leader was an enigma. They enjoyed their amended leader. He was less likely to anger, calmer in many regards and even, dare his crew say, friendly. But he was still his gruff, opinionated self, which many latched on to in the end. 

 

The quaint house and its children, dog, parents, and toys were not what Megatron expected. He was content in his new home. Had he been told he would like humans before coming to this house, he would have thought the individual a few sparks short of a full processor. Now... he was happy. Satisfied. Content. And by the Allspark, he was thankful for it!

 


End file.
